Primrose Butterfly (Kyouma X Hiyoko) Chapter 1
Primrose Butterfly (Kyouma X Hiyoko) Chapter 1: Blooming primrose and the blue butterfly ~ Tsurugi family's mansion ~ "Sigh...." In the quiet bedroom, the young lord who is the first heir of Tsurugi family named Tsurugi Kyouma, keeps sighing while looking out to the sky outside of his bedroom's windows. He's quite similar to his father, Kyousuke in almost every details like; a cool handsome face, sharp orange citrine eyes, navy blue hair colour, pale skin or even personality. With this looking, he has so many girls to come after him and also received loads of love letters from those fangirls. But he has no interest in any of those fangirls, so he keeps refused them back politely. Kyouma stares at the sky and sees the picture of the fairy lady in his dream. Since that night, Kyouma kept dreaming about her and cannot forget about her. He wonders is she even real? It's evening and he's really bored with his pile of works right now. Though it's due next week, he wants to complete them far before the deadline. Knock! Knock! "Master Kyouma, it's time for dinner." "I'll go down in a minute." The maid knocked his room's door to call him for dinner. He leaves his works like as them be and go downstairs for dinner. When he came down to the dining room, his parents and his twin younger brother, Tensuke were already waiting for him. "Have a seat, Kyouma. How was your day?" his father asked. "I'm quite bored honestly. Pile of works. Same routine." "That's what the heir of the family have to do. I understanded your feeling son." "Sigh...." They starting to eat and after while Tensuke suddenly asks something from their father. "Otou-sama. May I ask you something?" "Sure" "Can Kyouma nii-sama and I go to hangout with our friends tonight? Since we were all very bored from our works, so we want to chill out for a night." "Where will you go dear? Are you sure that it's not dangerous?" his mother, Tenma worried. "Oh, just walking in the town okaa-sama. We might drink a bit, but no need to worry." "When did I say that I will go out with you?" said Kyouma coldly. "Come on~ nii-sama. We should have some rest too. You're being too serious lately." "Well, both of you are not a child anymore. How could I refuse you wish? Furthermore, hanging out with our friends once in a while is not a bad thing at all." said Kyousuke calmly. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Kyouma. Relax for a day is not a big deal." said Tenma, while patting her first son's shoulder. Kyouma sighs, but then agrees with his parents and go back to his room to prepare himself before going out with his friends and brother. He chooses his going out clothes and change into it within less than 5 minutes. When Tensuke finished his preparation, he comes to call Kyouma and go out together to meet their friends in the town with their family's carriage. ~ In the town near Tsurugi family's mansion ~ Tensuke keeps telling his brother how excited he is right now while Kyouma just replies Tensuke emotionlessly and looking outside of the carriage. Kyouma's actually doesn't want to come out, but since he doesn't want to do his works either, coming out to change the atmosphere is not a bad choice. He just doesn't like the crowded place like in the town. After they reached the middle of the town, the two brothers come down from the carriage and walk to the fountain to find their friend named Seisenshi Shouryuu. When they reached the fountain, Shouryuu was already waiting for them. "Hey, Kyouma! Tensuke!" said Shouryuu. "Hey, Shouryuu! Sorry for keep you waiting." Tensuke apologised. "No worries. 'Cause you have to drag your serious brother out from his room." "Haha. That's true." "Do you think I want to come out to this crowded place!?" said Kyouma angrily. "Hey hey. Calm down, Kyouma. We know that you hate crowded place. But come on Kyouma, let's have some fun." said Shouryuu, with a smile on his face. "Ugh...Fine. Let's just go" Then they walked around the town, bought some food that they rarely eat in their daily life and bought some stuffs. When they starts to get tired, Shouryuu asks Tsurugi brothers that do they want to have some drink at the bar? Kyouma doesn't respond, but Tensuke says "Yes" immediately, so they ends up at the bar named "Twilight Floral". "Welcome sir. Party of three?" said one of the waiter. "Yes please." Tensuke answered. "This way please. Mikaru-chan!! Come to get their orders when they call!!" "Okay~!!" the young waitress named Mikaru answered that waiter back cheerfully. The three young lords sit down and start to choose their own drink. After a few minutes, they call Mikaru to come and get their orders. "What's your order, sir?" "I would like Lord of Fire* please." said Tensuke. "Mine would be...Sky Dragon*." said Shouryuu. "Okay, and you?" Mikaru turns to ask Kyouma. "Sliver Wolf*." he answered shortly. "Okay, so there are Lord of Fire, Sky Dragon and Sliver Wolf, right? Please wait for a moment." (* is the bar's cocktail's name) Mikaru walks to the bartender and tells him the orders. Three young lords just wait and listen to the songstresses' songs. The other two are quite enjoy with the songs and the songstresses' cute faces, but Kyouma's quite bored and feels like he wants to go home now. And after one of the songstress finished her song, there's a long golden blonde hair with emerald eyes lady comes up to the stage. She dressed in long black dress and have a white fur shawl around her shoulder. Her age is might be around the three young lord's parents. "Good evening, dear customer. Welcome to Twilight Floral. I'm Amemiya Hanae, the top-songstress of this bar." the golden blonde hair lady introduced herself and follows by the cheers from the male customers. "I've been singing for all of you for a really long time, so I will let you know that.....after today I'll retire from the position of the songstress and become the manager of the bar together with my sister-in-law." "Aww....Nooo...." most of the customers wailed. "That's so bad. I've also heard that her voice is really powerful and charming." said Shouryuu. "I agreed with you, Shou" said Tensuke. "And today is your fortune to be the audiences of debut concert of the new top-songstress. But before I'll introduce her to all of you, I'll sing the last song for you. Please enjoy my last show." said Hanae, before the music starts to play and she starts to sing. Her singing voice is really powerful and charming, even Kyouma starts to enjoy the song. And it's a true fortune of the three young lords because their seats are near the stage, so they can see her face closely. After she finished her song, all of the customers clap for her, along with the cheer. She bows elegantly. "Wow....her voice is really wonderful. I think it's better than the singer of the palace's voice." Tensuke amazed. "I agreed with you, bro." said Kyouma which it surprises his friend and brother. "What?" "This is the first time that you admire this bar's songstress. 'Cause you completely ignore the other songstresses before Hanae-san." Shouryuu said in shock. "Now...it is time to meet our new top-songstress. Please welcome my own niece, Amemiya Hiyoko" said Hanae while turns her hand to one side of the stage to welcome the new songstress, her niece named Hiyoko. And when she steps up to the stage, Kyouma's eyes widen out in a surprise. That silky curly orange hair, snow white skin and bright teal tourmaline eyes!! "Fairy lady....?" Kyouma whispered. All of the customers cheer out loudly in an excitement after Hiyoko came up to the stage. She's such a beauty like her aunt and she looks even more attractive in her short flared red dress. She smiles shyly and every man in this bar surely have their hearts been stolen by her smile. "Hello, everyone. I'm Amemiya Hiyoko. Please to meet you all." Hiyoko introduced herself shortly and bowed. "Man....she's a true beauty. Her voice is also really sweet and charming, even she doesn't sing yet though." said Tensuke while staring at Hiyoko. "Yeah, she's truly deserve to be the new top-songstress after Hanae-san. You're also think like that right, Kyouma?" Shouryuu said that and turned to ask Kyouma, but Kyouma doesn't reply. Kyouma is still staring at Hiyoko and his gaze is getting softer and warmer. His beautiful lady in the dream is standing in front of him now. His heart is beating fast like it's going to leap out from his chest and his face is blushing. "Kyouma? Kyouma!" "Huh! What!?" Kyouma flinches, after Shouryuu called his name out loud. "Are you alright? You seem spaced." "I'm fine." "I'll start my first song with the song named 'Royal Flash'. Hope you'll enjoy" when Hiyoko finished her sentence, the musicians start to play the instrument. ~ Hiyoko sings 'Royal Flash ' ~ Her singing voice is truly at the different level from her speaking voice. It's charming, sweet and clear. And as she sings, she's also looking at Kyouma because she can feel his gentle warmth by his gaze. With that warm gaze, she feels like her heart has been strucked by the Cupid's arrow. She fell in love at first sight with the man who she never met before. She bows after she finished her song, all of the customers clap and cheer for her. Mikaru comes back to the three young lords' table with their drinks on the tray in her hands. When she placed the drinks on the table, Hiyoko steps down from the stage to rest at the dressing room to get ready for her next song and the show of the dancers begins. Tensuke asks Mikaru about Hiyoko, like he's interested in her. "Hey, Mikaru-san." "Yes, sir?" "Can I ask you something about the songstress that just finished the song?" "You mean....Hiyoko nee-chan?" "Yeah yeah. That Hiyoko-san. Are you close to her?" "Quite. 'Cause I grow up with her, so she's like my another big sis." "Oh...could you tell me more? Like...about the kind of man that she likes." "Eh...I don't really know about this. I apologise." "That's okay. Thank you." When Mikaru left, Kyouma grabs his drink and takes a sip, so does Tensuke and Shouryuu. Kyouma couldn't stop smiling after he saw Hiyoko and saw her looked back at him with her warming and adorable gaze. It seemed like they knew each other before for such a long time. Shouryuu realises that Kyouma's acting quite strange because he always keep his face cool and emotionless, but since the second that Hiyoko appeared, Kyouma smiles warmly to her which he never did to any other girls. "Kyouma, are you okay?" "Huh...I'm...I'm fine. Why?" "You seems so spaced since after Hiyoko-san appeared. And you seems so happy to see her too." "Hey, are you interested in her too, nii-sama?" Tensuke asked Kyouma. "I'm interested in who, it's not your business." Kyouma said that while his face is still blushing. (26%) Category:Fanfictions Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Primrose Butterfly